Blaine's Baseball Game
by SunshineXRainbows
Summary: Kurt goes up to Dalton to watch his boyfriend's baseball game. *Might be a starter for a new story, review if I should continue please! *


-_Lima High School, 4th period Chemistry Class_-

Kurt sat at the lab table, his head resting on his hand. His phone sat next to him, hidden behind his textbook so the teacher wouldn't see it. Thursday's were always review days, which meant that stood in front of the class and talked the whole period. Kurt should be listening, after all he was hardly ready for his test tomorrow, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention. Suddenly, his phone vibrated on the table, Kurt quickly picking it up. He smiled when he saw the text from his boyfriend of a year.

_Hey, Babe. I have a baseball game tomorrow, will you come? :)_

**Of course, Honey. What time?**

_4:30._

**I'll be there.**

_Great! I can't wait. I love you 3_

**I love you too, B.**

Kurt sat his phone back down, smiling. Kurt was never a fan of sports, but Blaine loved it when he came to his games, and how could he deny his boyfriend happiness? It was worth the half-hour drive to Dalton to see the way Blaine's face lights up when he sees him sitting in the bleachers.

It was hard dating someone from another school, especially one a half-hour away, but Blaine and him made it work. They hang out every day they can, and skyped on the nights they couldn't see each other. But they both knew they only had to deal with it for the rest of this year, before they were both off to New York to start their life together.

Kurt was interrupted from his thinking by the bell, and he hurried to out his binder in his hag and left the classroom.

_- Dalton Academy Lunch Room -_

Blaine smiled at his phone before putting it in his pocket. He was really excited that Kurt was coming to his baseball game today. He always played his hardest knowing that his boyfriend was in the crowd, and that he wanted to make him proud.

"Dude stop daydreaming about Kurt and join our conversation." His best friend, Wes interrupted him.

His other friend David that was sitting across from him threw a biscuit at his head, hitting him on the forehead. Blaine picked up and threw it back at him, making sure to hit him square in the face.

"Hey you didn't have to throw a biscuit at me! You guys had my attention." Blaine rolled his eyes, before picking up his fork and continuing eating what was on his plate.

"So is Kurt coming to your game today? He usually does when it's a home game." Wes asked, looking over at Blaine.

"Yes he is. That's what we were just texting about." Blaine said.

"We're sorry we can't make it, man. But Warbler's practice." David shrugged, frowning.

Being apart of two conflicting clubs was sometimes a real struggle. The Warblers met every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. And the Baseball Team met every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Which meant Blaine went to only 2 out of 3 of his practices for each of his teams every week. He would miss Wednesday Baseball practice and Friday warbler practice. He was able to skip baseball games if they fell on competition days for the Warblers, and vice versa.

And with his busy schedule, he only had Thursday off to see Kurt during the week. Usually on Monday he was able to drive down to see Kurt after practice, but it was always hard to get back to Dalton before curfew. He knew being so involved in school was hard on their relationship, but they made it work. They always did.

"Tell Kurt we said Hi, okay? And try not to lose. We all know you get celebratory sex when you win." Wes chuckled as Blaine blushed.

"For your information I also get sex when I lose to make me feel better." Blaine said, rolling his eyes at his friends.

"I'm jealous about how Blaine gets more action than I do." David mumbled, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork.

_- Dalton Academy Baseball Pitch , 4:15 in the afternoon_ -

Kurt slid his sunglasses on as he walked up to the field, his phone in his hand as he talked to Mercedes on the phone. Well, more like listened. Mercedes was just rambling on about what Sam had done earlier and how cute he was. Kurt was barely listening as he searched the field for his boyfriend. He had gotten here earlier in hopes of getting a couple minutes with his boyfriend before the field.

Kurt broke out into a smile as Blaine yelled over to him from the middle of the field. The brunette waved over at him, telling Mercedes he would call her later. He hung up the phone and slid it in his pocket, jogging over to the edge of the field, not wanting to get anything on his shoes. Blaine ran over to meet him, waving to his teammates to tell them he would be a minute.

"Hey there, cutie." Kurt breathed out as Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. Kurt leaned down to connect their lips, smiling as Blaine pushed closer to him.

"I'm so glad you came." Blaine said as he pulled away. The baseball player gave his boyfriend a wide smile.

"I wouldn't miss out on seeing my handsome boyfriend, now would I? Besides, you look so hot in your uniform." Kurt said, leaning down to pat Blaine's bum in his baseball pants. The tight fabric hugged his boyfriend in all the right ways.

"Why thank you, Babe. If I look so good in them, then why do you have so much fun taking them off after every game?" Blaine winked.

"Because you look so much better out of them." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his voice getting lower.

Blaine whimpered quietly, before pulling away and swatting Kurt's arm.

"Kurt! Stop trying to get me all hot and bothered before my game! Now go sit down and watch your hot boyfriend get warmed up with his team." Blaine said sternly pointing over to the bleachers that were starting to fill up.

Kurt laughed. He leaned down and gave Blaine a sweet kiss, whispering "For good luck." The taller boy walked over to the bleachers, sitting in the front row to watch Blaine walk back over to the Pitcher's mound, putting his glove back on and fixing his hat.

Now Kurt was never one to enjoy any kind of sport, and he didn't really know any of them worked, but Baseball was an exception. Blaine had spent countless of nights, laying across Kurt's bed with a pad of paper and a pencil, excitedly teaching Kurt about baseball. Kurt never really cared if he learned the game or not, but it made Blaine so happy that Kurt was learning for him, that the taller boy made it his mission to know as much about the game as he could.

And after a while, Kurt found it quite entertaining to sit down on the couch , cuddle with Blaine and watch a baseball game on the tv. And for Blaine's birthday, Kurt had bought them tickets to the baseball game that was the day after. Baseball was just another thing that brought them together.

Kurt watched as the two teams were warming up, throwing the ball back and forth to their teammates. Blaine stood in the middle of his team, his face broke out into a huge smile as he caught the ball and threw it to another boy.

The bleachers were starting to fill up as the clocked ticked to 4:30, a lot of supportive parents coming to see their sons play. Kurt knew Blaine wished his parents could come and see him play, but they were always out on business. Which was another reason Kurt always made sure to come to Blaine's home games, so that he would have someone cheering him on in the crowds. Sometimes Kurt was even able to go to away games, when the schools were close enough.

The game was starting, and Blaine's team was in the field first. Blaine stayed put in his pitchers mound, adjusting his hat and kicking his feet. He stretched his arms, getting ready to throw. After a nod of the head from his coach , Blaine threw the first pitch of the game. It was a fantastic curve ball, zooming towards the batter. He hit the ball gracefully, and Kurt watched it fly across the field and right into the glove of Dalton's center-fielder.

The game continued, the teams neck and neck. The other team was putting up a great fight, but Dalton always caught up. Kurt cheered for Blaine as he played a fantastic game, getting a couple players out. Even when Blaine was hitting, he was making it around the bases. It was clear today was his lucky day.

Before Kurt knew it was the last inning, and Dalton was in the lead with only 1 point, and they were pitching. The other team only had one out left. Kurt could see how nervous Blaine was. He was biting his lip, and rotating his shoulders.

Kurt gripped the railing for the bleachers, leaning slightly forward. He knew that Blaine could do this. Blaine looked over to his boyfriend in the bleachers, watching Kurt nod. The taller boy smiled when Blaine nodded back, and turned to the batter. Blaine threw the ball, watching it as the batter swung... And missed. Kurt cheered, 2 more strikes to go. Kurt tapped his foot impatiently, incredibly nervous.

Blaine threw the ball once again, right in the middle. The batter hit the ball with a minimal amount of force, the white and red ball flying straight to short stop. The ball landed with a thud at the players feet, and he quickly threw it to first base, before the batter made it, effectively getting him out and winning the game.

Kurt cheered, jumping up from his seat. He hurried and ran off the bleachers, meeting Blaine half way as his boyfriend jumped onto him and latched his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt giggled, kissing Blaine on the lips.

"We won! Kurt, we won!" Blaine said excitedly, tightening his grip around Kurt's neck.

"I know! I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, his voice getting heavy as he looked at Kurt with big eyes.

"Of course. I'm always proud of you, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling softly at his boyfriend as he held him up.

Blaine smiled widely at his boyfriend, as he hopped down. He brushed some stray dirt off of Kurt's shirt, before grabbing his hand. Blaine started to lead Kurt towards the locker room.

"Let's go celebrate. Shall we?" Blaine asked, his voice deepening and winking at his boyfriend.


End file.
